highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Gloriana
The chronology of events in Gloriana comes from several sources, some of which contradict each other. To fix this some non-canon elements have been entered into this timeline and a color-code has been used to keep the various timelines apart. *The Tetralogy timeline is in Green Text *The Paradox timeline is in Orange Text *The Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line (QFG4 timeline) is in *Non-Canon References to Time Travel between Quest for Glory III: Wages of War and Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness are in Purple Text. *Items in this timeline which are not contradicted by any sources will appear in normal, black text. *Some items in this timeline are contradicted by all sources, but appear within game dialogue. These items appear in Grey Text. *Dates that can be, will be approximated. The year given will be denoted with a "c." for circa and will usually be roughly the center of the possible time period. An italicized explanation will appear in paranthesis. This timeline uses the terms "BQFG" to reference events prior to the Quest for Glory series and "QFG" to reference events during and after the series. BQFG4 (set before Quest for Glory 4). Timeline of Gloriana -1001 BQFG *The Djinn War: The Marid Iblis constructs the Forbidden City and raises an army of Djinn to dominate the world. The sultan of Shapeir, Suleiman bin Daoud raised an army of Djinn to fight alongside his own army, eventually defeating Iblis and imprisoning him inside a statue. A Djinn was bound to a ring and left in the Forbidden City to guard the statue, being given the name He Who Waits Behind. Suleiman prophesies that in 1001 years, Iblis may rise again. -350 BQFG *The valley of Mordavia is founded by a nearby king. He puts the rule of the land under the Borgov Family and constructs Castle Borgov. (approx.; described as being 250 years before the end of the Last Boyar's reign) -200 BQFG *King Siegfried the Third gives Spielburg Castle to the von Spielburg Family. *The Liontaurs create or conquer the kingdom of Tarna. (approx.; decor from the bicentennial is described) -100 BQFG *Erasmus builds a home on Mount Zauberberg. c. -90 BQFG *The wizard Katrina is either expelled from the Wizard's Institute of Technocery for her exploration of dark magic, or leaves the institute to pursue this path. Soon afterwards, she dies and returns to life as a vampire. (approx.; before 70 BQFG) c. -80 BQFG *The Mad Monk Amon Tillado relocates his Cult of the Dark One to Mordavia. They begin construction on the Dark One Monastery. (approx.; occurs at or before 74 years BQFG) c. -74 *Sergei Borgov becomes a convert of the Cult of the Dark One. (approx.; occurs at or before 74 years BQFG) -70 BQFG *Ad Avis seeks out the Dark Master to gain forbidden knowledge and power. He is outraged that she is a woman, but stays in her service anyways. As part of his tutelage, she gives him the gift of Life Eternal After Death -- when he dies, he will come back to life as a vampire. He also discovers the Prophecy of Iblis and begins to make plans to summon Iblis himself. c. -70 BQFG *Some time after, Amon Tillado is found dead in a pool of his own blood. Sergei Borgov takes over the cult and leads them to a cave south of town. Erana senses the rise of the Dark One Avoozl and contacts the Paladin Piotyr about the trouble arising. He rallies an army and battles the cultists even as they summon the Dark One and are transformed into the terrible Chernovy. Soldiers and cultists alike are devoured by the energy hungry Dark One. Meanwhile, Erana struggles to banish it from this world. She manages to seal the World Gate, trapping herself and the Dark One in the space between worlds, locked in an eternal struggle. Piotyr carries her staff back to the town. A garden grows up in the Mordavia Town Square around the staff. Soon afterwards, Piotyr learns in a dream that Erana is trapped. He goes in search of the Dark One Rituals in hopes of freeing her, but is slain by the Master Wraith. Not knowing his quest, the townspeople believe he has abandoned his duty to his pregnant fiance Magda and he is dishonored. (approx.; either 80-70 or 74-57 years BQFG) -55 BQFG (-58 BQFG4) *Mordavia is ruled by Boyar Sergei Borgov. *Drawn by the magic of this valley, the Mad Monk Amon Tillado brings his 'Cult of the Dark One' into Mordavia. *The Mad Monk convinces Sergei Borgov to join his cult. The cult constructs the the Dark One Monastery in town. (approx, events probably place over a few years to a couple of decades at the most.) -54 BQFG (-57 BQFG4) *Ad Avis seeks out the Dark Master in Silmaria to gain forbidden knowledge and power. He is outraged that she is a woman, but stays in her service anyways. As part of his tutelage, she gives him the gift of Life Eternal After Death -- when he dies, he will come back to life as a vampire. He also discovers the Prophecy of Iblis and begins to make plans to summon Iblis himself (approx as stated by Katrina in KQ4, in relation to comment in QFG1). *In Mordavia, Amon Tillado grows increasingly mad as he creates the Seven Rituals to Summon Avoozl. *Amon Tillado is found dead in a pool of blood beside the Necrophilicon. *Borgov takes over the cult, and conceals copies of the rituals throughout the land, retaining the only copy of the Essence Ritual himself. *Borgov leads the cult to a cave south of town to summon Avoozl. *The archmage Erana senses Avoozl's awakening, and contacts the Paladin Piotyr. *Piotyr leads an army into Mordavia, as Erana battles Avoozl in the 'place between worlds'. *As the Cult members perform the Rituals to summon Avoozl, the cave begins to transform, forming a huge body for Avoozl to inhabit this world. Soldiers and cult members alike die horribly as the cave absorbs their essences for energy. *Dark Magic transforms the remaining cult members into monsters (Chernovy). *Piotyr battles with the transformed Borgov-monster to prevent him from performing the last Ritual. *Erana closes the gate between worlds, but fails to banish Avoozl completely. *Erana's soul and Avoozl are trapped together between worlds. *Sergei Borgov, still a monster, flees into the darkness of the cave. *Piotyr finds Erana's Staff, and escapes the cave just as the Mouth shuts. *Piotyr makes it to town before collapsing from his wounds. *When he is healed, Piotyr places Erana's Staff in the town center, so that its magic can protect the town. *Piotyr learns that Erana's soul is trapped between worlds, and attempts to locate the rituals of summoning. He is killed by a Barrow Wraith who guards one of the rituals. *Dark Magic continues to leak from the Dark One's Cave, distorting the land, and causing monsters to breed. (Most of these events occur after Ad Avis sought the Dark Master, which occured approx 53 years before QFG1) -50 BQFG *The Little Old Lady's valuable sego palm is planted. -40 BQFG *Laspo Yorick becomes court jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg. -20 BQFG *The Dark Master releases Ad Avis from his servitude, having grown bored. He travels to Raseir to finish his preparations for his plan. *King Justinian becomes the king of Silmaria through the Rites of Rulership. -18 BQFG *Elsa von Spielburg is born in Spielburg Valley. The Baroness von Spielburg dies from complications from the birth. -17 BQFG *Signor Ferrari begins search for the Blackbird. -16 BQFG *King Justinian becomes the king of Silmaria through the Rites of Rulership. -15 BQFG *The First Demon War: Kreesha Mar Asha detects the presence of demons in the lands of Tarna. She alerts her husband, the king Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna and the Council of Judgement. She and Rakeesh lead the army of Tarna against the demons and manage to drive them back, but they are unable to drive them from the world completely. Rakeesh abdicates the throne to find a way to defeat the demons. He travels to many lands, including Gaza where he meets a Paladin who teaches him the Way of the Paladin and gives him the sword Soulforge. *Anna is killed in Mordavia and becomes a ghost. -12 BQFG *Rajah Sah Tarna becomes the new King of Tarna after the Rites of Rulership conclude. *The Second Demon War: The demons attack Tarna once more. Rakeesh returns from his travels and leads the Liontaur army, eventually facing off against the Demon Wizard. The wizard permanently injured Rakeesh's leg, but Rakeesh was able to drive the wizard back through the World Gate. -10 BQFG *Baba Yaga moves into Spielburg Valley. Baron Stefan von Spielburg sends the Spielburg Baronial Guard to drive her from the valley, leaving the ogress so angry that she kills the entire contingent with the exception of the Captain of the Baronial Guard, who is sent back to deliver her curse upon the Baron. He promptly melts afterwards. *Shortly thereafter, Elsa von Spielburg is snatched up by a winged creature and disappears. A search party is sent out but it finds no trace. Another contingent of guards is sent out to retaliate -- all of whom are killed, and their skulls are mounted on Baba Yaga's fence. Yorick refuses to give up the search. -9 BQFG *The Weapon Master refuses to train Elsa von Spielburg. -8 BQFG *Yorick discovers Elsa amongst the Spielburg Brigands and adopts the guise of the Brigand Warlock to protect her. -5 BQFG *Barnard von Spielburg disappears during a hunt. Search parties are sent out but all that is found is his horse, alive but bearing ferocious claw marks. *Sam moves to Spielburg and begins begging there. *Katrina moves into Castle Borgov. Gypsies hear rumors of a Borgov family members living in the Castle, and bring their wagons into the valley hoping to trade with the Borgov's son. They begin search for a way to contact the family.Gypsy Fortune Teller Magda: "When we heard rumors that the Borgov family that Borgov Castle was again inhabited, we brought our wagons to Mordavia..., Gypsy Davy: "I have run in this forest for many years, and I know my way around.", "We would have left this valley long ago, if the flooding had not washed out away the road and filled the mountain pass with swamp.","We have been in this camp for nearly five years. This is very hard on wanderers like us.","Innkeeper (QFG4):"There have been gypsies camped to the northeast of town for many years now, and we have had no trouble from them." -4 BQFG *The Dark Master resumes residence in Castle Borgov, although having lived there before for decades. A few residents of the valley notice. Harsh rains begin to slowly turn the pass into a swamp. *Townspeople including the Burgomeister, Olga and Nikolai hear rumors of strangers moving into the castle, lead by someone known as the Dark Master, who thought to be a distant cousin of the Borgovs. -3 BQFG *Heinrich Pferdefedern's wife passes away. *Boris Stovich leaves his wife Olga Stovich and becomes the gatekeeper for Castle Borgov. *After two years, the Gypsies, having seen no evidence of the owners of the castle, finally meet the Gatekeeper and beginning trading. They learn that Borgov's son is dead, and the castle is owned by a distant cousin.Magda: We met with the Gatekeeper, who said that the Borgov family was dead. The castle was now owned by a distant cousin... We did some trading with the Gatekeeper, but never saw sign of this Borgov cousin. Soon after this, the rains started to fall, and we were trapped here.", Gypsy Davy: "I have run in this forest for many years, and I know my way around.", "We would have left this valley long ago, if the flooding had not washed out away the road and filled the mountain pass with swamp." -3 BQFG (-7 BQFG4) *Ad Advis is released from Katrina's service after 50 years service. Ad Avis fled to Raseir, hoping to gain enough power that he would never die and have to serve Katrina again. He became Vizier to the Emir of Raseir. -2 BQFG *Signor Ferrari arrives in Raseir, seeking the Blackbird. He quickly learns how to turn a profit in the city and becomes the godfather of the city. *Tanya Markarov is kidnapped. -1 BQFG (Year of the Spear) *Ad Avis deposes of the Emir Arus al-Din and places Ali al-Din Hasan on the throne. The Raseirian Fountain begins to dry up. Khaveen declares martial law and drives the Katta from the city. Most take refuge in Shapeir. Shameen and Shema travel north to search for a Hero, but run short of supplies in Spielburg. The human money changer Dahab Khalis and the katta Shallah independently of each other make their way to Tarna. Marrak, Sarra and Salla travel to Silmaria. Sharaf remains to lead the Raseirian Underground. *Heinrich Pfedefedern is attacked by brigands, but the Brigand Leader stops the attack and brings him to Amelia Appleberry for healing. *The Dark Master resumes residence in Castle Borgov, although having lived there before for decades. A few residents of the valley notice. Harsh rains begin to slowly turn the pass into a swamp. 0 QFG (-4 BQFG4) :Ad Avis is killed in Raseir, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. :Ad Avis moves into the castle, as do some Goon guards (QFG4).Olga Stovich (QFG4): "The castle north of town was abandoned for many years. Then some strangers moved in four years ago." The pass to Mordavia is blocked and Mordavian coinage bottoms out.Dahab Khalis diologue: "...and that the exchange rate has bottomed out for the Mordavian coinage, since no one can travel in or out of the country now." :The townspeople hear rumors of a stranger, a Dark Master in the castle (QFG4).Nikolai (QFG4): "It has been so long, and I know so little of what goes on today. Still, some time ago there was talk in town about a stranger moving into Borgov Castle. There was much talk, and many rumors about who had moved in.", "There was some talk of Vampires at the time. I do not think anyone in Mordavia was actually killed by a Vampire, so gradually the talk faded.", "I do not think anyone even saw the stranger. We knew him only as 'the Dark Master.' It is an ominous title.", Burgomeister:"", Olga: "" -1 QFG (-3BQFG4) *Boris Stovich becomes the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov. Olga thought he died.Olga Stovich (QFG4): "My sad, departed husband? His name was Boris. Gone three years now." *After two years, the Gypsies, having never saw any sign of the Boyar's son, finally meet the Gatekeeper and trade with him, soon after the rains began to fall. They were stuck in the valley since flooding washed out the road.We met with the Gatekeeper, who said that the Borgov family was dead. The castle was now owned by a distant cousin... We did some trading with the Gatekeeper, but never saw sign of this Borgov cousin. Soon after this, the rains started to fall, and we were trapped here.", Gypsy Davy: "I have run in this forest for many years, and I know my way around.", "We would have left this valley long ago, if the flooding had not washed out away the road and filled the mountain pass with swamp." Innkeeper (QFG4):"There have been gypsies camped to the northeast of town for many years now, and we have had no trouble from them." -2 QFG (-2 BQFG4) *The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the Child Tanya from Hotel Mordavia in town.QFG4 Hintbook, 32: "His daughter was stolen away one night two years ago under mysterious circumstances.", Olga Stovich: "Yuri hasn't been the same since his daughter was stolen away two years ago.",Yuri Markarov: "Two years ago, Tanya was stolen from her bedroom one night.", Bella Markarov: "She was lured away from here one night two years ago and no one has seen her since." (QFG4) *Tanya becomes the Dark Master's 'daughter'. *Following rumors, Yuri Markarov looked for his daugther at the Gypsy camp, but found no sign of her there.Inkeeper (QFG4):"There were rumors that the gypsies had stolen Tanya away, but when I went to their camp, I found no sign of her." 0 QFG (Year of the Djinn) *The Hero graduates Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School and leaves Willowsby in search of adventure. Having seen a notice about Spielburg's need for a Hero, he heads towards that valley. *Abdulla Doo travels to Spielburg Valley, hoping to be the first merchant into the valley that year and strike it rich, and to bring supplies to Shameen and Shema. Abdulla Doo's caravan is attacked by brigands in Spielburg Valley, his guards scatter and all of his wares are stolen. *''Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero?: The Hero arrives in Spielburg, narrowly making it into the valley before it is sealed by an avalanche from the Dragon Smoke Mountains. Over the course of the next nine days, he frees Elsa von Spielburg and Barnard von Spielburg, then turns Baba Yaga into a frog and drives her from the valley. He is named Hero of Spielburg. Shameen, Shema, Abdulla Doo, and the Hero depart on a flying carpet for Shapeir. *After the avalanche is cleared, tourists begin to flood into Spielburg Valley. Sam strikes it rich and travels south to Silmaria where he establishes a bank. *Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire: The four travelers arrive in Shapeir just before the beginning of the Month of the Serpent. By the first of the month, Shameen and Shema have established a successful inn. A few days into the month, elementals begin to beset the city. The Hero defeats the elementals, then travels to Raseir. In Raseir, the Hero manages to infiltrate the Raseirian Palace and stop the summoning of Iblis by knocking Ad Avis out of the summoning tower, while Sharaf leads the Raseirian Underground in a revolution against the tyrannical regime. *The energy released by Ad Avis' death reopens the World Gate in East Fricana. *Ad Avis, revived as a vampire, is summoned to Katrina. Mistrustful of him, Katrina also hires two Goon Guards to protect her chamber. The townsfolk begin to notice there are people living in Castle Borgov. *The storms in Mordavia effectively block off the valley, causing the exchange rate to bottom out. *One month after the defeat of Ad Avis, the Simbani ask Tarna for help in their brewing war against the Leopardmen. They send out a peace mission. Only one member returns alive: Khatib Mukar'ram. *Quest for Glory III: Wages of War: Two months later, Kreesha Mar Asha sends word to Aziza that Rakeesh is needed in Tarna. The Hero and Rakeesh travel to Tarna in hopes of securing peace in the region. After 24 days of heightening tensions, the Hero sends the Demon Wizard back to his own world and seals the World Gate -- ending the demonic influence that had caused the onset of the tribal war. *Moments later, dark magic grips the Hero and summons him away. *Zayishah becomes the emir of Raseir. As the city is reformed, the criminal element -- Ferrari, Ugarte, and several cohorts leave the city. Eventually they make their way to Silmaria. *Johari and Yesufu are married, uniting their tribes of Simbani and Leopardmen. *Stefan von Spielburg retires, making Barnard von Spielburg the new reigning baron of Spielburg Valley. *King Justinian is assassinated. A merchant, and the Chief Thief of Silmaria is also assassinated about this time. Two days later, Hesparian Mercenaries invade Marete. *Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness: The Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave as the Dark Master's summoning spell goes awry due to Erasmus' summoning spell. The Hero manages to prevent the second summoning of Avoozl, kill Ad Avis again, and free Erana's soul. *Minos brings Elsa von Spielburg to Spielburg Valley to compete in the Rites of Rulership. Toro followed Elsa, finding a job as the guildmaster of the Silmaria Adventurers Guild. Magnum Opus also travels to Silmaria to compete in the Rites. *Two weeks after the Hero stopped Avoozl, Dmitri Ivanov is declared the new boyar. The Hero is officially declared the Hero of Mordavia. The swamp begins to dry up, allowing travel in and out of the valley once more. Erasmus and Fenris appear to summon the Hero to Silmaria for the Rites of Rulership. *Quest for Glory V: Dragonfire: The Hero competes in the Rites of Rulership, eventually exposing the assassin and Minos' plot, as well as destroying the Dragon of Doom. *Dr. Cranium presents his studies on tissue reanimation at the Scientific Ball. 1 QFG *Boris Stovich leaves his wife Olga Stovich and becomes the gatekeeper for Castle Borgov. *Baba Yaga returns to Surria. *Andre begins training to be a healer under the tutelage of Julanar. *Famous Adventurer travels north in the spring. 2 QFG *Tanya Markarov is kidnapped. 3 QFG *The pass into Mordavia is finally fully blocked by the swamp. 4 QFG *There is a second Antwerp population explosion in the spring. Dr. Cranium collects some of these. *King Justinian is assassinated. A merchant and the Chief Thief of Silmaria is also assassinated about this time. Two days later, Hesparian Mercenaries invade Marete. *Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness: The Dark Master and Ad Avis summon the Hero from Tarna. Due to the dark magic of the valley, the Hero arrives in the Dark One's Cave four years later. While in Mordavia, he manages to prevent the second summoning of Avoozl, kill Ad Avis again, and free Erana's soul. *Punny Bones travels to Silmaria and then to Zurich. *Minos brings Elsa von Spielburg to Spielburg Valley to compete in the Rites of Rulership. Toro followed Elsa, finding a job as the guildmaster of the Silmaria Adventurers Guild. Magnum Opus also travels to Silmaria to compete in the Rites. *Two weeks after the Hero stopped Avoozl, Dmitri Ivanov is declared the new boyar. The Hero is officially declared the Hero of Mordavia. The swamp begins to dry up, allowing travel in and out of the valley once more. Erasmus and Fenris appear to summon the Hero to Silmaria for the Rites of Rulership. *Quest for Glory V: Dragonfire: The Hero competes in the Rites of Rulership, eventually exposing the assassin and Minos' plot, as well as destroying the Dragon of Doom. *Dr. Cranium presents his studies on tissue reanimation at the Scientific Ball. 5 QFG *Baba Yaga returns to Surria. *Andre begins training as a healer under Julanar. *Famous Adventurer travels north in the spring. 1001 QFG *The seal on Iblis begins to weaken again. Unknown Dates The following important historical events occurred at unknown times. *The Dragon of Doom is created by powerful magic out of the element of fire. It lays waste to much of the Med Sea, sinking Atlantis. The mages transform into Tritons to survive. On the isle of Marete, Dragon Pillars are raised to confine the dragon at the Dragon Blood Pool. ''(described as having taken place centuries or eons ago) *Julanar completes her training as a healer, single-handedly breaking down gender barriers in Shapeir. Unfortunately, she was soon tricked by Desert Brigands into going into the desert with them. She attempted to escape, crying for help. To save her, a nearby Djinn turned her into a tree. *Erana creates Erana's Peace in Spielburg Valley, and casts a protection spell over the town. For unknown reasons, the people of Spielburg Valley wrongly believe this is her final resting place. *Erana creates the Pool of Peace in East Fricana. *Erana creates Erana's Garden in her homeland of Mordavia. Conflicting Dates Several canonical sources give completely conflicting information on certain dates. These are listed below -- although the timeline above has tried to account for some of these. *Olga Stovich speaks of strangers moving into the castle four years prior. The Gypsies and QFG4 hintbook indicates that Katrina moved into Castle Borgov five years prior. The QFG4 Hintbook suggests that Katrina was living in Silmaria with Ad Avis before he escaped, and up to the time she came to settle in the castle 5 years before QFG4. Before his death, Nikolai had heard these rumors of a Dark Master living in Castle Borgov from other townspeople, but says that the rumors faded over time. In the Hero's Journal, Erasmus suggests that the Dark Master had moved into the castle recently. These rumors all suggest that Katrina moved into Mordavia between 4-5 years before QFG4. However, in QFG5 Katrina says herself that she lived in 'Mordavia' for decades, suggesting she had lived there much longer (though she was not specific when she began living there, or where she was living, or with whom she was living with). *Two dates are given for Rakeesh's abdication and Rajah's rise to the throne of Tarna, -15 BQFG and -12 BQFG. This may imply the Rites of Rulership went on for years, or it may be discontinuity. *The Weapon Master says he turned down Elsa for training when she was nine, although there is much inconsistency about the age she was when she disappeared. All characters agree she was kidnapped ten years prior, but Karl tells the Hero that Elsa would be about 18. Yorick agrees with the Weapon Master that ate age 9, Elsa was still in the castle. Wolfgang Abenteuer however, says that Elsa was eight when she vanished. *There are several claims about the rains which block of Mordavia from the rest of the world. Olga Stovich claims the rains started after the strangers moved into the castle (-4 BQFG). Boris says the rain began before he was serving as Castle Borgov gatekeeper (-3 BQFG), while the Mordavian Gypsies claim it began after he became gatekeeper and they entered the valley to trade with him. Tanya says the rain began before she was kidnapped in -2 BQFG, although the Mordavia History of Events in the hintbook says the rains were summoned after her kidnapping. Likewise Cranium suggests that its been raining for years both before and up to the year of the game, and suggests that things have been blocked off even for him the last few months. *Two dates are given when Ad Avis began serving the Dark Master either 70 years before QFG2, or for 50 years. While they could have began at the same time, meaning that 20 years passed after Ad Avis was released, and escaped his master. Sources suggest that he went directly to Raseir and started his powerplay after escaping Katrina. This occured between 1-3 years before QFG2. *The Mordavian History of Events places the events of QfG 1-3 (Ad Avis death) all before Boris took the job as the gatekeeper, in QFG4 it says he has been gatekeeper for many years. Olga specifically states that he left her three years prior. QfG3 is set three months after QfG2, which creates a several year time gap between Katrina and Ad Avis' summoning spell and the Hero's arrival in Mordavia. There are references, however, to an Antwerp population explosion in Spielburg earlier in the same year as QFG4 -- a population explosion which the Hero himself caused (QFG1). *Dahab Khalis claims to have left Raseir many years ago, when Ad Avis took over. According to Quest for Glory II, Ad Avis took over the year before. Ferrari in QFG2 implies Ad Avis may have taken over almost two years before (he moved into the city about that time because the crime made things easier to make a profit). Likewise the Katta in QFG5 imply that many years passed between the time they left Raseir and QFG5. Note: The timing will be longer depending on how much time he spent as a Vizier before he finally actually took over. The one year date is when he overthrew the Emir, but was likely Vizier under the Emir a few years before that. *In QFG5 Rakeesh is said to have aged greatly between QFG4 and QFG5 suggesting time has passed between QFG3 and when the hero sees him in QFG5. Likewise Sam and Elsa appear to have aged greatly as well. But in Tetralogy timeline, it would have only been a few months since he saw him last. *In the original Quest for Glory I, Shameen and Shema state they left Shapeir to create the inn in Spielburg three years before the game. In QFG2 its implied that they left at least one year before 2nd game to find a hero to save Shapeir and Raseir. Sources *Gloriana Timeline *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Timeline *Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line *Tetralogy Timeline *QfG4 Timeline References Category:Timelines Category:Quest for Glory Category:Quest for Glory History